Living each day like your last!
by LightHope1
Summary: Zoe has a great job, and everything she needs, the problem is her old friends she needs the most! Yet, her feelings for them were throw out the window 4 yars before..Can she face them and what about Koji? The guy she loved and still does? Read On!


Living each day like your last!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I do own my own characters! lol Character Details:  
  
Zoe-25 Koji-25 Takuya-25 JP-26 Tommy-22  
  
Zoe walked into her office and sat at her desk! She had worked for News A.M for four years now and loved every moment of it. Of course for her nothing stayed perfect forever. She was putting her pens, paper and laptop in her bag. When she came to a shelf of old memories.the first thing she touched was the group photo of the gang right after they came back from the digital world. Her thin hand ran over the edge of it and then she remembered something from that time.  
  
*Flashback* Zoe thanked the passenger on the subway for taking the photo! This was the last time the group would be tougher for sometime! Zoe walked back toward her friends with the camera in her hand.  
  
" I promise to send a photo to each of you!" she said.  
  
Takuya made a quick pep talk before he had to catch his rail home.  
  
"Ok, everyone we promise here and now that we send emails, instant messages and phone as long as possible!" he said. Zoe responded first with a huge grin and nod, JP yelled, "Yea, totally will!" Tommy with tears in his eyes grabbed Takuya's leg and looked up at him with a huge smile on it. Kouchi nodded and so did Koji.  
  
"Last call for rail 121! Last Call!" the speaker yelled. Takuya smiled and ran for the rail.  
  
Soon one by one they left for the rails, only Koji and Zoe were left. (Don't Worry! Kouchi well stay in the story its just Koji doesn't go home with him right away) Zoe walked towards the exit with tears in her eyes they had been her best friends and it would never be the same. Koji watched Zoe walk away without her winning smile that made him feel good, he wanted to run to her and say it was ok. He instead walked the opposite way. * End of Flashback*  
  
Zoe shoved the photo in her bag; the memories always had made her happy and sad at the same time. She thought of the times when they would Instant message each other and plans, to get tougher but one of them always bailed. Zoe always would print the conversations out and save everything. If Koji or Takuya knew she still had them they would kill her. She smiled and read one of the instant messages.  
  
(Flashback Instant Message) (Zoe was 17 then)  
  
Screen Names Info: Zoe: Windfairy12 JP: Thunderking44 Tommy: Blizzardbear89 Kouchi: Darklion Takuya: FireWarrior86 Koji: Lightwolf24  
  
Windfairy12: Has entered Lightwolf24: Has entered FireWarrior86: Has entered  
  
Windfairy12: What's so important Takuya?  
  
FireWarrior86: We need to meet somewhere!  
  
Lightwolf24: Takuya, how many times do I have to tell you we are way to busy!  
  
Windfariy12: You made me come online for this; I got to write my journalism report for class Monday! I GTG! Ttyl!  
  
FireWarrior86: Wait Zoe, I have another point, listen!  
  
Windfariy12: You got 5 minutes!  
  
Lightwolf24: Should we wait for the others?  
  
Windfariy12: Fine, Koji's got a point!  
  
(Blizzardbear89 and Darklion entered)  
  
Blizzardbear89: I got ten minutes before my brother needs the computer!  
  
Darklion: Hey bro.you coming over to night?  
  
Lightwolf24: Cot a date! Sorry!  
  
Windfariy12: Guess who?  
  
(Thunderking44 has entered)  
  
Thunderking44: What's up?  
  
Windfairy12: Got a date? Still on Koji!  
  
Lightwolf24: yea like 7:45 good?  
  
Windfairy12: Good time!  
  
FireWarrior86: Finally, umm we need to get tougher before we all go to college!  
  
Darklion: Agree  
  
Blizzardbear89: Me too!  
  
Lightwolf24: How about Tuesday?  
  
Thunderking44: Good for me! Zoe why not me?  
  
Windfairy12: I agree! Koji, can you pick me up?  
  
Lightwolf24: I can sure!  
  
Windfairy12: I GTG!  
  
Windfairy12: Gone!  
  
Soon everyone signed off! *End of Flashback*  
  
She also grabbed the conversations and put them in her bag. The last item was recent! It was an invite to Tommy's College graduation. The date of the fare was Monday, May22! That was the next day! She shoved it into her bag and walked out of News A.M station. She went home with memories and the thought maybe of going to the graduation.  
  
She woke up early, the graduation started in two house and she need to get out of here to it. Her mind raced as she put on her makeup, and her sundress. Her hair was a little but above the waist and the dress looked great on her. She grabbed her bag and ran for her car.  
  
As she was driving it began to pour, her mind was in deep though, she been busy with News A.M that her social life was nothing for as along as she could remember! Her memories ranged from Takuya's wedding that she had missed; she also had missed Kouchi's wedding and when he was nominated to be a U.N Senator. That was over 4 years since she had seen them in person. News A.M was her life she had no fun and that's why she finally quit, they wanted her to take over News P.M too and she didn't have in herself to do it. They always talked on the phone when she had a moment but it was never the same.  
The visiting parking lot was full to the brim; families were walking toward the gym. She parked and walked towards the gym by herself never thinking that her best friends were coming. "Miss, Miss!" called a young man.  
  
"You need a name tag first to get in!"  
  
Zoe grabbed the sticker and wrote Zoe O.!  
  
"Thanks" She yelled to the young man.  
  
She grabbed a seat next to the stage so Tommy would see her when he got his diploma! She pulled out her camera and threw the looking part looked around. She did this so know one would bother her with stupid talk! She saw a young man with jet black-blue hair coming closer toward her. He looked cute and he held a little girl in his arms. She maybe was two years old and had her father's hair color.  
Zoe snapped the camera lens and then looked away. The man with the little baby came right up to her!  
  
"Is this seat taken?" he asked.  
  
"It's a free country isn't it?" she mumbled.  
  
"Some countries are not free!" He said.  
  
"Why are you part of the U.N or something?" she said. (Hint, Hint lol guess who this is?)  
  
He sat down with no more commit and asked her if family was graduating. She looked at his nametag that said K. Minto. (Undercover name! Lol) other one said, Maria Minto!  
  
"No, one of my old friends wanted me to come so here, I am? That and I wonder if he will recognize me?" she mumbled.  
  
K. Minto asked, "What's his name?"  
  
Before she could answer the ceremony started. After the graduation she looked for Tommy! He was standing in a corner with what looked like family! "Are you Tommy?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Yea, I am!" he said in a clam voice.  
  
"Its me Zoe, Tommy!" she said.  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and kept mumbling you came you came! He finally backed off and introduced her to his family. Four more men came forward from the crowd, with huge smiles on their faces.  
Zoe was telling, Tommy's mom how she knew him when, Tommy yelled his name, "Takuya!" Her eyes went large and a young man with brown hair wore a suit and a grin on his face! The named fell from Tommy's month, "JP, Kouchi (Same guy she saw earlier) and last but not least Koji. Her eyes had tears in them but she held them back and memories were hitting her hard.  
  
*Flash memories* (Difference was there really short and quick)  
  
She remembered reading letter about Kouchi getting married, the joining the U.N. Takuya marring and becoming something she couldn't remember that detail, JP heading toward America for a job offer in New York and last Koji nothing came to mind!  
  
*End* She backed away from them. Her mind was telling her to greet them like Tommy did and treat them like friends they were! Her body and heart were yelling, "Run!" Guess which one she picked!  
  
Sorry I stopped but I am really happy with the beginning! I will add tons of details later. There might even be romance.Please review (3) Thanks, (Oh yea in your Review you can guess!) lol LightHope1 


End file.
